Love, Found at Last
by MegaTJ
Summary: Love between two "enemies".
1. Another Ordinary Evening

**Hey, me again with a third story. Just because there aren't enough CalvinxSusie flicks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't like doing this (as some of you know), but I do not own Calvin and Hobbes.**

Another Ordinary Evening

A girl with shiny brown hair was in the comfort of her room. She was on her bed lying on her stomach. Her eyes were concentrated on a picture in her hands. A picture of a spiky blonde-haired boy holding a stuffed tiger.

She sighed adoringly. The girl was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the phone ring and barely heard her mother call to her.

"Susie! Calvin wants to talk to you", her mother called.

"I'm coming", Susie called back.

She didn't even need to ask Calvin why he was calling. It was the same reason four nights a week.

"Hello", she asked.

"Hello, Susie, can you tell me what our homework for tonight is", the six-year-old next door asked.

"Calvin", Susie sighed, acting annoyed, "will you ever pay attention in class?"

"What, Susie, sorry I wasn't listening", Calvin said.

Susie smack her forehead.

"Calvin, why should I tell you what our homework is", she asked for the thousandth time.

"Because, I won't throw a snowball at you tomorrow", Calvin bargained.

"Hmmmm", she teased.

"Augh, come on Susie, how about all week", Calvin tried.

"Okay, Calvin, you win, we were supposed to do to read pages forty-six through fifty-four, and answer the questions on page fifty-five", Susie said, straining herself not to scream "I love you into the phone". How long could she keep her love from him?

"Thanks, Susie,bye", Calvin said.

"Bye, Calvin", she replied, after she heard the CLICK on the other end she added softly, "I love you."

After she hung up the phone, she walked back to her room, wondering how much longer she could hold out. Susie had loved Calvin for some time now. She wouldn't tell him for fear of rejection. Susie was sure that he at least liked her, due to a valentines and flowers he had sent her last Valentine's Day.

She was preparing for bed, when she heard Calvin fighting with his parents about going to bed. She looked out her window just in time to see Calvin being thrown into his bed.

She giggled to herself as Calvin began yelling about aliens and never taking him alive. "He's so cute when he does that", she thought. She smiled to herself as she laid down.

A few minutes later, Susie was sleeping peacefully, but as for the boy next door, sleep was the last thing on his mind.

"Hobbes, do you feel that", Calvin asked with fear in his voice.

"No what is it", his tiger replied.

Something bumped his bed.

"Please tell me you felt that", Calvin said.

"Yeah, what do we have to defend ourselves", said a now terrified tiger.

"Nothing but pillows", Calvin replied.

"Wait, here, we can use the Transmorgifier turn a pillow into a bat" Hobbes said, handing him the Transmorgifier.

"Great idea, okay, here we go", Calvin said. He zapped a pillow. With a stream of light, it turned into a bat.

"Eeeeeeh", it screeched, and started flying around.

"Not that kind of bat, a baseball bat! Quick, change it", Hobbes exclaimed.

"Okay, okay", Calvin said. He zapped the flying bat into a baseball bat.

"Calvin, what are you doing up here", Calvin's dad yelled.

"Dad, you came just in time, there's a monster under my bed, help us", Calvin explained.

His dad sighed. He walked across the room and looked under Calvin's bed.

"Here's your monster, Calvin", his dad said pulling out a toy robot he had left on.

"That's it", Calvin said, throwing his arms above his head.

"Yes, Calvin now go to sleep", he said.

Calvin's dad left, leaving him and Hobbes alone.

"Why do you always call Susie and ask for a homework assignment when you just ask to see hers the next morning", Hobbes whispered.

"I don't know, go to sleep", Calvin said sleepily.

"Romeo", Hobbes said slyly.

"What", Calvin said, confused.

"Nothing, good night."

**Please review, that's my motivation to keep these fingers typing.**

**I may or may not introduce new characters. If I don't there are two reasons. 1. Sovia and T.J. are busy in another story, or 2. the story may be fine without outside help. Sorry for the short chapter they will be longer I promise.**


	2. Calvin's Rescue and Susie's Kiss

**Well this is going to be a longer chapter. Please help me spread this story around, it's not getting around very fast. If you have any tips, leave them in your reviews or PM me. Thanks for the help. Oh, check out my new forums and for the author following all of my stories (you know who you are), you are going to be displayed on my profile. As what I'm not sure, I already have a #1 fan.**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time, but I don't own Calvin and Hobbes.**

Calvin's Rescue and Susie's Kiss

Susie awoke the next morning with the anticipation to see Calvin. She got dressed, ate breakfast, and rushed out the door with her usual speed. Even if she didn't rush she still would have been first to the bus stop. Calvin always drug out his morning and would get to the bus stop five minutes before it came.

Calvin didn't follow his normal routine. Today was Friday and he wanted to get school over with. Believe it or not he was out of his house just as Susie left hers. Calvin was trudging along on the snow covered ground when he spotted Susie with her back to him.

Calvin stopped to think. _I could throw a snowball at her. But, I promised I wouldn't. Maybe I could throw it softer,_ he thought to himself.

Susie was lost in her thoughts, thinking about the boy standing behind her, when a snowball lightly patted her back. It didn't hurt at all, but she decided she was going to get back at Calvin anyway.

"Waah, Calvin, why did you do that, you promised", she cried.

"Uh, oh,", Calvin said, rushing over, "Susie, I didn't mean to hit you that hard, I-"

Susie threw a snowball of her own at Calvin, cutting him off. Calvin attempted to dodge it, but it hit him in the face and he lost his balance and fell in the snow. When he got up, Susie was laughing.

"No fair you used my symphony to your advantage", Calvin said, throwing a slush ball at her.

"Calvin", she said, wiping wet snow from her face, "this means war."

They both ran in opposite directions gathering snow and chasing each other. Calvin was throwing snowball after snowball at Susie. He had to admit, not even he and Hobbes could have had a better snowball fight.

All the while the two six-year-olds were having fun, they did not know that a certain tiger was watching their every move.

"Calvin, we have to stop, the bus is coming", Susie said, running toward her things.

"Huh", Calvin said, completely forgetting they were supposed to go to school.

Calvin ran over to Susie and grabbed his books and lunch. They were shaking snow out of their hair and clothes. Susie got on first and saw that there was only one empty seat. They both walked to the back of the bus. Susie sat nearest the window and put her things in her lap. Calvin sat next to her and put his things on the floor.

_Here it comes_, Susie thought.

"Hey, Susie can I see your homework", Calvin asked.

"Sure, Calvin", she replied, handing him a paper full of wrong answers.

"Thanks", he said, taking the invalid answers.

Susie didn't know why she did that to him. Maybe it was because she loved him. She wanted him to succeed. He was perfectly capable of getting straight "A"'s, he just never tried. Susie hoped she would be able to get him to do his own work by giving him the wrong answers, but it has yet to work.

"Okay, Susie, you can have it back now", Calvin said.

Susie was so caught up in her thoughts, that he made her wince.

"What", she asked.

"You...can...have-", Calvin started.

"I'm not stupid, Calvin", Susie interjected, snatching the fake homework back.

The rest of the ride was spent by Susie thinking about their test. Susie knew she would have to help Calvin cheat, it was an important test and she cared to much to let him fail. Then, the bus slowed to a stop, and everyone filed out.

Calvin and Susie went their separate ways after they stepped off. Susie went and took her usual seat. Calvin went to the playground and sat on a swing, he was going to get to class at the last minute.

Calvin sat and reflected on his thoughts. "Am I going nuts, I was having fun with Susie. SUSIE! I think I will have to ask Hobbes what exactly is going on. He'll know", Calvin thought. He had been having a strange, light, tingling feeling in his stomach when ever he was around Susie, since he had given her that hatemail Valentine last February. At first he just shrugged it off as guilt for what he had done, but now, he wasn't so sure.

He looked at the clock above the main door. It read 7:43. He only had two minutes to get to class! Running as fast as his feet allowed, Calvin tried to get to class on time, he couldn't afford another detention. No sooner had Calvin went through the door did the tardy bell ring.

Susie sighed in relief as she saw Calvin rush through the door. He wouldn't be in the detention room where she couldn't help him.

Calvin walked down their row and took his normal seat behind Susie.

Soon after Miss Wormwood took the roll, everyone was busy taking the test.

"Psst, Susie, what's the answer to number one", Calvin whispered.

"Thirty-six", Susie truthfully whispered in reply.

"Thanks", Calvin whispered back.

The next hour and a half was spent by those two whispering back and forth, until the test was over and the time came for lunch. As always Calvin was sitting by himself and Susie took it upon herself to keep him company.

"Hi, Calvin, do you mind if I sit here", Susie asked sweetly.

"Yes, Calvin retorted. Ignoring his answer, she sat beside him anyway.

"What do you have for lunch today", Susie asked, afraid of his reply.

"A cricket-cake sandwich", Calvin said. Susie sighed, she was starting to get used to Calvin's bizarre lunch names.

"Well, I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich", Susie said.

They both ate their sandwiches thinking about what else the other had for lunch. When Susie had finished her sandwich, she politely and generously asked Calvin, "Do you want some of my animal crackers, Calvin."

"Sure, here I'll even give you a couple chocolate chip cookies", Calvin said without realizing what had left his lips.

Susie's heart nearly broke a few of her ribs. _Calvin would never give up chocolate chip cookies for anything, unless...HE LOVES ME!_, Susie thought. She was now completely dazed by her own assumptions.

_Did I really just say that, I think I'm getting sick, or I'm going crazy, or maybe both_, Calvin thought. He realized that Susie was trying to give him the animal crackers she promised. He felt that weird tingling feeling in his stomach again. He exchanged a couple of his cookies for Susie's as he said he would.

They had both eaten the rest of their lunches when the bell for recess rang. Susie walked to the swings to get lost in her fantasies of Calvin and herself. Calvin walked towards the jungle gym. They were both relaxed, enjoying the time they had to themselves. Then along came Moe. He walked towards the swings and up to Susie.

"Hey, get off that swing", he demanded aggressively.

"No, why should I listen to you", Susie said, just as, if not, more aggressively.

"Because I'll let you keep your teeth", Moe said, picking Susie up by the collar of her coat.

"I'd like to see you try", Susie said, not losing her anger.

Moe raised his free fist and was ready to knock Susie's lights out, when a huge snowball landed on top of him.

"Bull's eye", Calvin yelled. He was near the teeter totters, each of which were loaded with with giant snowballs. Calvin had observed the whole situation. He quickly made as many over-sized snowballs as he could and loaded them onto the teeter totters. He quickly jumped on the opposite side of one and the snowball was sent sailing. Nobody messes with his friend, even if Susie is a girl.

Moe got up, no longer interested in Susie, he turned to see Calvin doing a victory dance and rushed after him. Calvin saw this and tried to run, but Moe was too quick for him and it was now him in the air. This time, there was nothing stopping Moe's fist from making contact with Calvin's face. As soon as it did, Calvin faded into darkness. Just before he completely lost consciousness he heard his name being screamed from a female voice somewhere in the darkness.

_Some time later..._

"Calvin...Calvin", someone said. Calvin heard it in echoes. He slowly saw light. At first everything was blurry, but it soon came into focus. His head was screaming in pain. He looked around to see he was in the nurse's office. Only he, the nurse and Susie were there.

"Calvin", Susie repeated, "are you okay?"

"Besides my head", Calvin replied.

"Here, take these, they'll help", the nurse said, handing him two pill and a small cup of water. Normally, Calvin wouldn't have excepted the medicine, but he was too miserable to care. The nurse left to get an ice pack for Calvin's black eye, leaving him and Susie alone.

"Susie, what are you doing here", Calvin asked.

"Well, after Moe knocked you out, I carried you here, and waited for you to wake up so that I would know if my savior was okay", she replied.

"Why would you want to know if I would be okay", Calvin further asked.

Susie blushed hard, "So that I could reward you", she said.

Calvin started to wonder what she meant, but before he could complete a single thought, Susie had leaned closer to him.

She sweetly pecked his cheek. His entire mind was blown, and he couldn't think straight.

**So what did I tell you. Longer chapters. Oh, I have a new poll up, go check it out. I am still working the the character thing. If I do decide to add characters they will be T.J. and Sovia, and they will appear briefly, more toward the end of the story.**


	3. Denial and True Love

**Hello again, time to continue the story.**

Denial and True Love

Calvin walked through his front door with a look on his face that made it seem like he had seen a ghost. His eyes were wide open, and everything else was limply hanging. His left I was now black. He snuck past his parents to avoid question and wondered why Hobbes hadn't tackled him yet. Calvin was still trying to process what was had happened in the last two hours. The shock of Susie's kiss left him confused and terrified. He opened the door to his room and flopped down on his bed. Hobbes was sitting at Calvin's desk reading a comic book. He turned around slowly, a smile on his face.

"I saw...what happened to you? You look like you saw a ghost and got sucker punched for staring", Hobbes said, after seeing Calvin's face.

"Don't ask", he replied, staring at the ceiling.

"Too late", Hobbes said.

Calvin exhaled annoyed.

"Do you really want to know", Calvin asked, turning his head to look at his tiger.

"Yes, yes, please tell me", Hobbes said, grinning and bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"Well, alright, my day was normal until lunch, and well...I-I-I", Calvin said, choking on his words.

"Yes", Hobbes said slowly.

"Well, I, uh...", Calvin stuttered.

"YYYYeeeessss", Hobbes said, even more slowly.

"I gave her a couple of chocolate chip cookies", Calvin regrettably admitted. He wished he hadn't said that.

"Awww, Calvin and Susie sitting in a tree Kay-Eye-Es-Es-Eye-In-Gee", Hobbes chanted.

"What, no are you crazy! Kissing, I don't even like her", Calvin exclaimed, sitting up.

"Well, you never share your cookies with anybody, Calvin. And I saw that little "love fight" you had with her this morning", the tiger at the desk said.

"That was complete war", Calvin said.

"Ssssuuurre. Well, how did you get your black eye", Hobbes went on.

"Moe", Calvin said, laying back down.

"Is that all", Hobbes asked, "what did he hit you for this time?"

"I hit him with an oversized snowball so he wouldn't hurt Susie", Calvin said again looking at the ceiling.

"And you don't like her", Hobbes said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, she's my friend, I couldn't have let anything happen to her, even if she is a girl", Calvin replied.

"So, why did you look so scared when you walked in", Hobbes asked.

Calvin's face turned bright pink at the thought.

"She kissed me on the cheek for rescuing her", he said, now red faced, "it terrified me, but I'm more confused than anything."

"You like her, it doesn't matter what you say now", Hobbes said smoothly.

Calvin turned to him and glared.

"I said I don't like her", Calvin almost yelled.

"You're in denial, Calvin, you like her, but you won't admit it", the tiger said turning back to the comic book.

_Am I in denial, do I like her, no, no. I hate girls, but when I get near her I feel like my stomach will just lift me off the ground, no I have to shake these thoughts. But, but..._, he argued with himself in his head.

Susie was lying on her bed, her legs in the air. She was writing in her diary, very pleased with herself.

Her diary page read,

_Dear Diary, _

_ Today, I kissed Calvin! After so long of longing for it I finally accomplished one of the biggest goals of my life. It was too bad that Calvin kept his distance from me the rest of the day. He wouldn't even sit next to me on the bus. That was the only backfire, I thought he would like it just as much as I did, he may have embarrassment may have gotten to him. I hope it was just that. Love is a powerful thing. I do know what I have experienced. True love._

Downstairs she heard the phone ring and shortly after her father call up to her.

"Susie, Jessica called, she wants to talk to you", he called.

"I'll be right down", Susie called back.

She made her way downstairs to talk to her best friend.

"Hello", Susie asked.

"Susie, I heard of what happened today, are you alright", Jessica asked, worried.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Calvin saved me", Susie reassured.

"I also heard of what you did", Jessica replied slyly. Susie turned light pink.

"Yeah, well it was the only thing I could think of to repay him", she replied, lying. She had wanted to kiss him for a long time, and got her chance.

"Soooo, how was it", Jessica asked. Susie's face was now very red, thinking about her perfect day.

"It was...indescribable", she replied.

Maybe after ten minutes the two girls said their goodbyes and hung up. Susie went back to her room to continue in her diary.

Calvin was still sitting on his bed still fighting himself. By now Calvin's parents were aware of what had happened, except of what happened in the nurse's office.

"Hobbes, how do you feel about a snowball fight", he asked his tiger.

"Not right now", Hobbes said.

Calvin sighed and put his coat, boots, gloves, and hat on. He was going to make some bizarre snowmen outside.

After creating only two, one of which was holding a "snow map" and another which was pointing down the street, as if helping the first traveling snowman on its way, Calvin sat in the snow, unable to allow his imagination to take him away. He saw to people walking on the sidewalk. One was a boy around the age of fifteen. He was wearing completely blue clothing and a red bandana around his forehead, covered a little by his brown hair. The other was a girl who was about fifteen too. She was wearing a white jacked with a horizontal stripe in the middle and completely white pants to match. A black head band contrasted with her snow-white hair.

"You were right, Sovia, we did need this vacation", the boy said.

"What did I tell you T.J., we've been working too hard, we just need a little time to ourselves", the girl called Sovia said.

"I just hope the others can handle the job", T.J. said.

Calvin knew just by looking at these to that they were dating, and that they were happy. _Could that happen to me_, he thought.

"Hi, Calvin", a feminine voice said behind him, interrupting his thoughts. He recognized it immediately and jumped into the air with fear and landed into the arms of the snowman with the map, as if it were made to catch him.

"What do you want", Calvin asked in a very rude tone, now angry.

Susie was confused. _Is he mad at me, what did I do_, she thought. Before waiting for a reply, Calvin jumped down from his perch and started to walk away, hoping the feeling in his stomach would go away. Susie rushed after him.

"Wait, Calvin, why are you mad at me all of a sudden", she asked, with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Calvin stopped, _Did I just say that, jeeze what was that for, all she did was say "hi" what's wrong with me_, he thought.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Susie, I didn't mean to...", his voice trailed off and he was looking at the ground.

"Calvin, it's okay, I understand you just want to be alone", she said, turning to leave. Calvin's heart jumped and for some odd reason unknown to him, spun around and grabbed Susie's hand. She turned around and looked at their locked hands.

"Wait, Susie, it's just that Hobbes wouldn't have a snowball fight with me and I'm a little aggravated, that's all", Calvin said, not letting go of her hand.

Susie heard what he had said, but didn't stray her sight away from their hands.

"Susie, are you alright", Calvin asked, fifteen minutes later.

She snapped out of her trance and pulled her hand back, with the redness of embarrassment on her face.

"Well, Calvin, I'll have a snowball fight with you", she said.

"Great, I'll go make a fort", he said, overly excited. They both ran in opposite directions.

_Maybe...love isn't so bad_, Calvin thought.

**Well a lot is explained in this chapter.**

**I know I said T.J. and Sovia would be introduced toward the end, but I couldn't help myself. P.S. For those of you who don't know who T.J. and Sovia are you will have to read Heroes United by me.**


	4. Confession

**Sorry for the delay. I almost forgot to say, if you don't review, I don't write, I don't care if its two words, I need reviews or my writing will stop.**

Confession

Calvin could admit it to himself, but would deny it to everyone else. He didn't know whether he was scared of criticism or what. Hitting himself in the head a few times in hopes of an answer proved nothing. So, he just laid back on his bed thinking about the previous day.

_Flashback..._

Calvin was sneaking up behind Susie's fort, trying to sneak an attack. He thought he was so silent that a Navy Seal would be jealous, but on the contrary, Susie saw and heard the entire time what was coming, so when he was maybe ten feet from her, she purposely spun around to face him, a snowball in hand. His heart leapt from his chest in fear, she threw it and he couldn't dodge it in time and it splattered on his face falling backwards, fell in the snow, and wiped what remained off.

"I didn't hit you too hard, did I Calvin", she asked. He was about to reply no, until she knelt down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder and started to brush him off. Calvin's face turned so red cars would have stopped, especially when she started to brush off his blonde hair. After most of the snow was off of him, she grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. He stared into her dark brown eyes, and fell into a trance. Susie stared right back into his baby-blue eyes.

"Hey, are you two okay", a female voice called, after what seemed like hours, but was only five minutes. They both looked toward the sidewalk. It was that girl Sovia, that Calvin had seen earlier, only this time T.J. wasn't with her.

"We're fine", Susie called back. She had now just let go of Calvin's hand; he didn't even know she was holding it.

"Okay, you both just looked a little shocked, I thought something was wrong", she called back. She continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Calvin, time to come in", his mother called.

"Now", Calvin complained under his breath. He was going to miss looking into Susie's eyes.

"Bye, Calvin", Susie said sadly. She fought the strength to hug him, but to her surprise Calvin couldn't.

His arms wrapped around her neck and they both turned red. She melted into the hug and returned it with a love stricken grin.

"Aww, T.J. that's so cute", Sovia said, looking out of the window of the house they were renting.

"Sovia it's not nice to peak at the neighbors", T.J. replied, almost teasingly.

"Don't worry, I'm stopping", she said.

"How do you think the others are handling the tournament*", he asked.

"Trust me, they're fine."

_End Flashback..._

"What happens now", Calvin asked himself.

"You ask her on a date", Hobbes said, casually.

Calvin just growled slightly, he was tired of arguing, or rather, denying it.

"I'm going out", Calvin said. He needed to clear his head.

"Me too", Hobbes said.

It was quiet outside, so Calvin did the one of the things he did best, he started to build a fort. He and Hobbes started to gather a large pile of snow. When it was taller than Calvin they started to make ice bricks.

_Two hours later..._

"Well, it's done", Hobbes said admiring their work.

"But it's missing something", Calvin said, his hand rubbing his chin.

"What, could it be missing", Hobbes said. He looked at it. It was very castle-like. The fort had two forwarding towers, two snowmen guards, a big door, windows, a "snow moat", with snow alligators swimming in it, if snow alligators could swim, that is. But what could be missing?

"Maybe a king and queen? Since it looks like a castle", Calvin said, but wish he hadn't.

"I'll go get Susie", Hobbes said with a smirk. He had just got Susie out of his head and Hobbes just ruined it.

"No, wait! We don't need Susie", Calvin shouted and rushed at the tiger.

"Need me for what", Susie said strolling up to the wrestling pair, obviously not hearing the last statement correctly.

"Susie! Uhhm, uhh, need you to umm", Calvin started, he looked back at his fort, "help put the finishing touches on our fort."

"Oh, okay, what do you need me to do", Susie asked innocently.

_Oh, great, look what I got myself into, _Calvin thought to himself, _think, think, think._

"You can help with the patterns on the door", he said, red faced and nervous.

"Okay", she replied, hoping to get a chance to hug Calvin.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Now on the door of the for was a four petaled flower on fire, (Calvin and Susie had an argument about what the design should have been, so they combined ideas).

"Well, we certainly did it", Susie said admiring their work. She was standing next to Calvin, real close. Calvin found her presence somewhat warm and lifting, it gave his stomach that weird feeling.

"Let's go see the inside", Calvin said, Hobbes was now back inside to leave the two to "talk".

The inside wasn't particularly impressive, but , hey, it was a fort, not a castle. Now they were alone and Calvin found the courage within himself to push something out he thought he would never be able to do.

"Susie, can I tell you something", Calvin said, red faced.

"Sure, Calvin, what is it", she asked.

Calvin rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't know how to say it.

"Umm, well, you know when I saved you from Moe", he asked. The feeling in his stomach was very intense now.

"Mmmhmm", she replied, wondering where this was going.

"Yeah, well, you remembered when you kissed me", he kept going.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, heheh", she replied sheepishly.

"Well, don't be", he said. Without warning, and without a thought in his head, he leaned forward, and locked lips with Susie. Susie's face went as red as possible. After the first second she recovered from shock and grabbed Calvin's hands in her own.

_Finally, I did it_, she thought.

**Well, the end right? WRONG! I'm not going to end it now. It's getting to the best parts.**

***From now on, whenever T.J. and Sovia are seen in this story, they will give little insights to my sequel, so for anyone reading Heroes United look out for them.**

**As a word of warning, I will no longer write until I get reviews. I don't care if it's just one that says "Hi", just remember if you now review, I now write. That's you're the only warning, sorry for being so harsh, but I need reviews.**


	5. Now that We're a Couple

**T.J.: Well, we're back, but MegaTJ is sick, so until he gets better, Sovia, Sonia, and I will be taking over for him.**

**Sovia: That's right! I made a list of our wills and won'ts. We won't be signing autographs, we won't answer dumb questions. We will however, answer questions about us that make sense, and respond to how cool and pretty I am.**

**Sonia: Sovia, these people came for a chapter update.**

**Sovia: Then let's give them one.**

**T.J.: Well, here we go, enjoy.**

Now that We're a Couple

Calvin didn't know what he did two days ago, but it made him the happiest boy on earth. He did have to admit one thing, though. He didn't have a clue about how to date. That's why Susie had asked him to stand and wait for T.J. and Sovia to pass by. They were a couple and they had to know a thing or two about the subject.

"Did they come yet", Susie asked behind him.

"No", he grieved. The night before a vicious snow storm had struck, and school was out for today.

"Here, I made some hot chocolate for you", she stated. He took the cup from her hands, grateful he had someone by him now.

"Thanks", he said. She replied with a warm smile. Seeing this made Calvin unsure if he even needed the beverage in his hands, her smile made him so warm inside.

"Is that them", she questioned, pointing down the street. Her question was answered as the two fifteen year olds walked closer. Sovia was hugging T.J.'s right arm. He was walking with a snowball in his hands, and a small smile on his face.

"Um, excuse me", Susie greeted. Calvin was still sipping the hot chocolate and couldn't speak as they strolled past.

"Yes", T.J. answered, stopping just in front of them, and turning his head.

"May we ask you something", she continued. By the moment, her face was deepening pink.

"Sure", he said. Sovia had now let go of his arm and was observing the scene.

"You see, Calvin and I", she explained, mentioning the blonde next to her, "have just become a couple, bu-"

"You have no idea how to be one", T.J. finished.

"Yeah, how did you know", Calvin asked.

"Ha, it happens all of the time", he chuckled.

"T.J., I'm tired, I going to go ahead and go home", Sovia yawned.

_Why would she be tired, it's nine in the morning, _Susie thought.

"All right, I'll see you later", he replied. She gave the boy a quick hug and walked down the street.

"Well, I guess what we want to ask you, is, what exactly do couples do", Susie asked.

"From my experience, they spend time with each other, they talk, exercise together, play together, there's even the occasional gift, at least, that's what Sovia and I do, there's actually many more things", he explained.

"So, are you saying, we just need to spend time together", Calvin questioned, wondering how that would work.

"It's hard to explain, to be honest, it becomes self explanatory over time", T.J. added.

"Okay, we'll give it a shot", Susie declared.

"Well, I have to get going, I hope you have a long lasting relationship, bye", he called, jogging down the street.

As soon as he made it home, T.J. collapsed, he was so tired.

"I know we're on vacation, but saving an entire city from an ice storm isn't exactly what I call relaxing", Sovia complained, laying on the couch.

"Sovia, don't be such a grouch, you know we did our duty, when you wanted to take on the responsibility of being a-", he remarked, before noticing she was now snoring.

"What am I going to do with you", he silently sighed.

_Meanwhile, back at Susie and Calvin..._

"So, what now", Calvin asked.

"T.J. said that couples spend time together, let's go somewhere", she suggested, rocking back and forth on her feet, smiling broadly.

"Where to", Calvin asked, with a chocolate mustache.

"I know", she exclaimed. Taking Calvin by the hand, she drug him into the woods behind her house. She led him about twenty yards in, when she stopped in front of a large wooden structure.

"Did you build this", he gasped, awestruck. It was a wooden fort, more impressive than anything he had ever seen before. It wasn't very big, but it was very detailed. It looked much like an army bunker. It was more open, and was easily accessed*.

"No, my dad and I found it, while we were exploring", she explained, "and since it's on my parent's property, we fixed it up and I keep it as a hideaway."

She led him inside, it was a round room, with some furniture. There were shelves, filled with stuffed animals. It was warm, despite the time of year. Light shone from a hole in the ceiling. Calvin was impressed, this was something he didn't think Susie would do.

"What do you do in here", he asked.

"I usually just have tea parties with Mr. Bun and the rest of my friends", she responded, "but now, I can spend time with you."

"Well, now that we're a couple", Calvin said, "what do you want to do?"

"There is something I want you to do, Calvin", she stated.

"What?"

"I want you to do better in school, if you want to have a bright future, then you have to", she answered.

He dropped his head to look at the ground and mumbled something that could have translated into "I don't know" while shuffling his feet.

"If not for that, will you do it for me", she soothingly asked, with a warm smile.

"Yes, I guess so", he muttered, not wanting to put forth the effort to surprise his parents and make Mrs. Wormwood faint.

"Thank you Calvin, trust me, it's for the best", she whispered in his ear sympathetically. She hugged him, with tears in her eyes, she was going to help this boy become the best he could be. Without rejecting, Calvin hugged her back, very unsure of what to think. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Calvin was going to do it, for Susie. Because, if she wasn't happy, neither was he. Time was spent by the two love birds, trading secrets, playing small games, and just, well, spending time together. There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be, my parents never bother me here, and you're the only other person who knows about this, Calvin", Susie thought aloud.

She opened the door to reveal a very unusually dressed T.J. He was formally dressed, in a military dress uniform. He was holding a captain's hat in his hand.

"What are you doing here", Calvin asked.

"I've got something for you guys", he replied.

**T.J.: Wow, just like us, right Sovia.**

**Sovia: Almost.**

**Sonia: We hoped you liked our latest installment of this story, and if you don't, remember, we did not write it, MegaTJ did.**

**T.J.: Yeah, so yell at him.**

**Sovia: Remember, we are taking questions, don't hesitate to ask us anything.**

**Sovia, T.J., and Sonia: Good night and good bye!**


	6. The Double Date

**Hey, I'm back and well.**

The Double Date

Calvin looked around uncomfortably. The place T.J. had taken him and Susie to wasn't as fancy as he thought, but it was still fancy enough to make him nervous. In a fancy restaurant, he knew he would have to mind his manners, especially with Susie with them. He was wearing one of T.J.'s hand-made military uniforms. It wasn't uncomfortable, yet just the thought of wearing a uniform still made him uncomfortable. Or, at least, the thought of him wearing a uniform. Sovia was wearing a white dress, and black shoes, with her headband to match. Susie was wearing a red dress with black high heels, neither were wearing make up. As both boys thought, they didn't need to wear make up. T.J. explained that the men had to wear military uniforms to get in, as for the ladies, there were no dress requirements. _Lucky, _Calvin thought, hating the dressing up part of this evening. T.J. had talked with the smaller kids' parents and they agreed to let them all go, just so long as nothing happened to them. And they had to be back by nine.

"Well, I'm glad I could get us in, this place is hard to get into", T.J. said as they all sat down. He and the others were sat at a square table, he and Calvin sat beside each other, the girls sat beside each other on the opposite side.

"How did you manage it?", Susie asked, looking around the restaurant, which was called _The Army Banquet._

"Well, we did the manager a favor", T.J. replied, noting Sovia across from him.

"What did you do", Calvin questioned, trying to be as calm as he could. His nervousness could make him freak out, but he was conquering it.

"You'll see, in about...", T.J. began, pausing to look at the time, "..twenty minutes."

Sovia remained quiet, her cheeks reddening slightly, one of her deepest secrets was going to be exposed, and she may as well have been counting down the seconds. She was jittery, and scared. Keeping her anxiety hidden by the menu, she thought she could at least give it a look. Everyone dropped conversation as they poured over the laminated papers, as the band played quiet songs, on a stage in front of the room. T.J. didn't have to look long before his eyes fell upon his favorite dish, the boneless marinated chicken breast with a side of herbs and spices. Susie decided the salmon with wild berries could suit her taste. Sovia thought she could settle with the special. Calvin, other than picking a meal, was trying to figure out what a ration was. Consulting T.J. next to him, he found out that it was what soldiers ate on the battlefield. He thought it cool to eat what they ate and picked it. Since this restaurant's policy was that they would get random side dishes, they just gave their orders and any food allergies they had. The waitress came back a few minutes later with their food, drinks, and a rubber-plastic like package.

"What's this", Calvin asked, holding it up.

"Whoops, I forgot to tell her you wouldn't know how to cook it, give it to me and I'll do it for you", T.J. said. He took the package from Calvin, and opened it. The contents were a few small boxes, and some air-tight aluminum packages. In the boxes, were more aluminum packages. T.J. took a see through plastic baggy from its container, opened it, inserted a tissue bag that was sectioned with what looked liked tea leaves. T.J. placed two of the aluminum packages on both sides of the tissue bag, and poured water into the see through bag. Immediately, it began to boil, and T.J. folded the top and sealed it.

"What's happening", Calvin asked, eyes wide with bewilderment. Susie leaned in for a better look.

"Well, the aluminum packs in there have food in them, the tissue back contains a leafy chemical that will heat up to a very high temperature very quickly when in contact with water. It will heat that food up in minutes, which, by the way, was made years ago", T.J. replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Years ago", Calvin echoed, somewhat revolted at the idea of old, spoiled food. Even Susie cringed a little.

"It's perfectly fine, Cal, the aluminum packs keep out oxygen, which could spoil the food", Sovia piped up, to avoid questioning.

"Right, that's exactly right", T.J. said, pulling the steamy contents out of the bag. It turns out Calvin got rib-eye steak, the best ration made, according to T.J. The other packs had some stale looking large crackers in them, and one had a pound cake. T.J. suggested that Calvin make a sandwich out of the crackers and ribs. He did, and it wasn't that bad. The bread was really dry, but it was still good. Everyone ate and swapped some questions. Some were about friends and family. Both T.J. and Sovia tried to avoid these. Some were about hometowns.

"I'm from Springfield, Illinois*", Susie said.

"I've live here for as long as I can remember", Calvin stated.

"Well, I'm from Nashua, New Hampshire**", T.J. said, muttering something that wasn't audible.

"How about you, Sovia", Calvin asked, looking at her. Her expression was sad, almost like that of a sick person's. Her face was drained of color, her eyes wide.

"I'd rather not say", she replied quietly, thinking that it would be silly to tell them of a city that no one but T.J. had heard of***.

She looked at the clock over the stage. _Three minutes, _she thought, getting more terrified by the second. She was shivering, she felt like she was outside in the snow.

"Are you okay?", Susie asked her, wondering if she could be sick.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no need to worry about me, heh heh", she replied as brightly as she could.

"I'm not convinced", Susie said, raising an eye brow in confusion yet persistency.

"It's all right, she'll be okay in a few minutes", T.J. assured.

"It's time", Sovia squeaked, noting the time. She was paler than ever now, and still wide eyed. The band on stage had stopped playing and were packing up instruments. A red curtain fell in front of them, concealing everything behind it.

"You guys'll have to excuse us for a second", T.J. said, standing up. They both walked to a door beside the stage and disappeared inside.

"What do you think they're doing", whispered Calvin. Being without supervision made him think he was exposed and he wanted to be

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it has to be important", Susie whispered back, feeling the same way.

A crash behind the curtain on stage made them jump. They turned their heads to see ruffling behind the curtain. Some more noise was heard behind it. The lights dimmed around them, leaving poor visibility. Some more disturbance could be seen from the curtain. Calvin was on the edge of his seat. At the first sight of antennae, or tentacle, he was going to take off.

_Meanwhile..._

"I can't do this", Sovia whispered, terrified.

"Sovia, you have to, this is just practice for next week's ceremony, it's now or then, besides what's a little stage fright", T.J. argued.

"Please don't make me go through with this", she pleaded, on the verge of tears.

"You'll thank me later", T.J. said.

_Back with the younger ones..._

The curtain onstage lifted, and behind it was a lone microphone stand, doing its duty. An entire orchestra like setup behind it, with every seat filled.. A man walked onstage. He looked like an army general.

"And now, for our Couples Night Band, we have two very special guests tonight. Please welcome, the duet, T.J. and Sovia", he announced into the microphone. Some of the people in the audience clapped and cheered. Then, Sovia walked out. She looked nervous, but some of her color was back.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am Sovia Manchester, I'm afraid my partner, Trenton Howitzer has to remain backstage for this song, the piano won't budge", her voice was a bit shaky, but she cleared her throat and continued, "Our first song will be Amazing composed by Janelle, hence, the piano and the orchestra behind me."

No sooner had she finish did the music start (suggest you look up the song and listen to it as you read). Then came the lyrics.

_The morning cold and raining_

_dark, before the dawn could come._

_How long in twilight waiting_

_longing for the rising sun._

_ohoh ohoh Oh ooh_

_You came like crashing thunder_

_breaking through these walls of stone._

_You came with wide eyed wonder_

_into all this great unknown._

_ohoh ohoh Ohoooh Oohh_

_Hush now don't you be afraid,_

_I promise you I'll always stay,_

_I'll never be that far away,_

_I'm riiiiight here with yooou..._

_You're so amaaaazing you shine like the stars._

_You're so amaaaazing the beauty you are._

_You came blaaaaazing right into my heart._

_You're so amaaaazing you are..._

_You aaaaarrrrrrreeee..._

_You came from heaven shining_

_Breath of God still flows from fresh on you._

_The beating heart inside me,_

_Crumbled at this one so new._

_ohoh ohoh Oooh ooohhh_

_No matter where or how far you wander,_

_For a thousand years or longer,_

_I will always be there for you,_

_Right here with yooou..._

_You're so amaaaazing you shine like the stars._

_You're so amaaaazing the beauty you are._

_You came blaaaazing right into my heart._

_You're so amaaaazing you aaaarrrreeee..._

_I hope your tears are few and fast._

_I hope your dreams come true at last._

_I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on._

_I hope you wish on every star._

_I hope you never fall too far._

_I hope this world can see how wonderful you aaaarrrreeee..._

_You're so amaaaazing you shine like the stars._

_You're so amaaaazing the beauty you are._

_You came blaaaazing right into my heart._

_You're so amaaaazing..._

_You're so amaaaazing you shine like the stars._

_You're so amaaaazing the beauty you are._

_You came blaaaazing right into my heart._

_You're so amaaaazing you are..._

_You aaaaaarrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee..._

_ooooooo_

The crowd roared with applause, some people were standing and whistling, whilst others were simply clapping there hands together. Sovia's voice was angelic. She sang in perfect harmony with the music. Susie wondered if this is what had been the cause of Sovia's skittish behavior this evening. The orchestra left, bringing with them their instruments. T.J. walked out onstage, carrying a computer like object in his hands.

"Thank you, very much, our next song will be one of our favorites, and we dedicate to our two newest friends, Calvin and Susie", Sovia announced more firmly than before, as T.J. was set up his device. A spotlight descended on Calvin and Susie. Everyone turned to look at them. Nervously, they both smiled and waved, unsure how to react to the situation. That's when they both realized that they were surrounded by teenagers. _I'll be asking about this, _Susie thought.

"Our song will be Eternal Snow by Full Moon Wo Sagashite, please bare with us this song will have to be sung with Japanese lyrics", T.J.'s voice echoed as he spoke into the microphone, obviously done with his task.

He hurried back to his instrument, and started pressing buttons. Electronic generated music played through the room. (Again I recommend looking up the song and listen while you read.) Sovia's melodic voice then rang out.

(Japanese Lyrics)

kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana?

kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de

kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?

ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo

yuki no youni tada shizukani

furitsumori tsudzukete yuku

hold me tight konna omoi nara

dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

shiritaku nakatta yo

I love you namida tomaranai

konnan ja kimi no koto

shirazuni ireba yokatta yo

kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana?

tameiki ga mado glass kumoraseta

yureru kokoro tomosu candle de

ima tokashite yukenai kana?

hold me tight oreru hodo tsuyoku

kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo

samukunai youni to

I miss you kimi wo omou tabi

amikake no kono muffler

konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara

kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi kakuseru no kana?

dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

shiritaku nakatta yo

I love you mune ni komiageru

fuyuzora ni sakebitai

ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo

Hold me tight

I love you

I love you

(_English Translation)_

I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?

Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or

Will you notice it

Even though I've never said anything?

Like snow, but quietly

It continues to pile up

Hold me tight if I think like this

I didn't want to know

What it was like to fall in love with someone

I love you; my tears won't stop

Therefore, I should be free of you

How long will I keep thinking of you?

My sigh makes the window glass fog up

Now, a burning candle

Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?

Hold me tight, strong enough to break me

If we meet in a biting cold blizzard

I won't feel cold, and

I miss you everytime I think of you

This scarf that I knit for you

I'm holding it alone tonight

If there were an eternally falling snow

This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?

Hold me tight if I think like this

I didn't want to know

What it was like to fall in love with someone

I love you; my chest fills up

I want to cry out to the winter sky

"I want to see you now"

The crowd once again erupted, this time, with a standing ovation. Calvin and Susie, applauded as well, both amazed.

_ 8:30..._

"Where did you learn to speak Japanese", Susie asked, atop of T.J.'s shoulders.

"T.J.", she replied, carrying Calvin on top of her own shoulders.

"Where'd you learn it", Calvin asked, relieved to be out of that restaurant.

"I picked it up from a friend", T.J. said, "I know a couple of other languages, too."

"It's too bad the policy is two songs a performance", Sovia stated.

"Yeah", Calvin yawned, not fully aware of what he had agreed to.

Everyone remained quiet for the rest of the walk home. A light snow was falling, despite what the weather had forecast. Like magic, each flake reflected street lights and glowed brilliantly in the wind, giving a warm feeling to the four, despite the brittle coldness of the air around them. The purple velvet above them sparkled with stars, the full moon giving the space in between each light post ample enough light to walk home in. Calvin found himself asleep, without fighting it. The swaying motions of Sovia's strides were enough to make anything go to sleep.

"Kiddo, hey, Calvin, wake up", Sovia's voice called. Calvin just stirred and sighed in his sleep.

"See if you can bring him up to his room", her male companion said, no longer holding Susie, since her house had been first on the way.

Sovia knocked. Calvin's dad answered it.

"Hello, where's Calvin", he said, unaware of Sovia efforts to keep the boy on her shoulders.

"Right here, but he's asleep, he won't be making it to bed on his own", she replied, moving Calvin from on top of her, and into his dad's arms.

"Thank you, I'll get him there", his dad said.

"You're welcome, and he can keep the uniform", T.J. responded.

Calvin's dad closed the door and helped Calvin into his bed. Meanwhile, T.J. and Sovia were walking home in silence, the same problem bothering them.

"Do you think we should have told them", Sovia asked as they entered the front door of their house.

"Probably, but they were fast asleep before we could, besides, we'll leave a note on the door for them to see. Knowing Susie, she'll probably come tomorrow to thank us for tonight", T.J. answered, with sadness in his tone.

**Well, there you have it. Probably not what you had expected, huh. Forgive me for any false info, if you find anything wrong with the information in this chapter, let me know so I can change it. Also, review, or this will be the last chapter, which would be sad, considering that there is only one more chapter to go.**

***I couldn't find anything that relates to Susie's hometown, so I made one up, please tell me if you know it.**

****This is where I'm from, so I decided what the heck and put it in here.**

*****If you read or have read Heroes United, then you know where Sovia is from.**


	7. The End

**Well, it's the final chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. It's been great writing this story. You can thank WENN9366 for the review that motivated me to write this final chapter for you all. Enjoy.**

The End

_5:30 AM_

"Come on, Sovia, we can't be late", T.J. sighed. Sovia walked out of the house solemnly, they were leaving this world to go back the tournament.

"Okay", Sovia sighed. When she turned around, T.J. was taping a note to the door.

"Uh, a little lower T.J.", she said. T.J. looked at his note, he had taped it too high. After correcting his mistake, he turned to face Sovia.

"I can't believe our week is up, I hope we can come back and visit", Sovia grumbled.

"Of course, we can go anywhere we want, remember", T.J. reminded her.

"Yeah, but we also have a job, don't forget that", she replied. He nodded. With the click of a button on a small remote-like device, they vanished with a flash of light.

_Later..._

The darkness lifted as the door did, T.J. remained still for a moment, the crowd's cheering and rhythmic clapping rang through the corridor. He stepped out onto the platform, then, onto the arena, the sun was shining high above him. His competitor was waiting for him, and T.J. stared at the competitive look in her eyes. This was his final chance to bring himself back into the main fight. He was going to do it, and it was going to be done, by his hands alone…

"READY?" the announcer's deep voice boomed from nowhere. T.J. closed his eyes, and waited for the three seconds to pass, but to him it felt like several sunlit days. Then came the announcer's voice, "GO!"

His eyes shot open, and he rushed at his opponent, this was it, win or lose, he wasn't going out without a fight…

Calvin forced his eyes open to his mother's shouts. No matter what Susie said, he would always hate Mondays. He sat up, and let his eyes adjust. He looked out his window and gasped, it was snowing. The weather man had been wrong again. The snow was high, there was no way he could have school today. Ever since T.J. and Sovia had shown up in his neighborhood, it was constantly snowing, even if it were a few flakes.

"Hobbes, HOBBES", Calvin called. Hobbes awoke with a start.

"What, what is it?"

"Look, it's snowing again!"

Calvin flew out of his house, with Hobbes in hand. He was at Susie's house before he knew it, and started wildly knocking. After about two minutes of knocking, Susie's dad answered.

"Calvin, we have a doorbell, please stop beating on the door. And if you're looking for Susie, she's already gone to your friends' T.J. and Sovia", he said.

"Oh, okay, thanks", Calvin replied. He turned around and took off in the direction that they lived, with Hobbes jogging behind.

He met Susie halfway, she looked upset. He waded through the snow to talk to her. Hobbes stopping short of the two, giving them space.

"Calvin, I was on my way to thank T.J. and Sovia for last night, but I found this on their door", she said sadly, pulling a note from her coat pocket. She gave it to him and he read:

_Dear Calvin and Susie,_

_ We're sorry to tell you that we can't stay here any longer, we only had one week to stay here before we had to go back to our previous project. If all goes well, we'll be able to visit, not often, but visit nonetheless. The time we spent with you guys was spectacular, even if it was for a few hours. We hope to come back and get to know you guys better. We are very busy people and that may prove hard. We say goodbye for now, and, hopefully, hello another day._

_ Sincerely,_

_ T.J. and Sovia_

P.S.: We hope you are enjoying our gift right now.

Calvin reread the post script three times.

"What gift?" he asked himself.

"I don't know, but I wish I did", Susie answered. Calvin forgot about the snow that was falling, until he saw that it was gathering on the paper he was holding. He studied it for a second, and then looked up, there were no clouds. He may not have paid attention during science, but he did know that without clouds, there was no snow, or rain.

Susie saw him looking at the sky and gasped, she had realized something.

"Calvin, do you think that, this is their gift?" she asked, noticing the unnatural beauty of the twirling and dancing flakes.

"I don't know, but if it is, then this must mean, that they're superheroes", he replied. Susie giggled to herself, he was so cute when he did that.

"What happens now", Susie asked, moving closer to the boy, still looking at the blue abyss.

"We get on with our lives", Calvin said, in a sure tone, and then added, "snow fight?"

"Sure Calvin."

The three of them started chucking snow at each other, laughing a playing without a care in the world.

_Ten years later…_

Susie and Calvin were walking through the snow, Susie was hugging Calvin's arm as she had seen the girl with white hair do all those years ago. They walked in silence, not disturbing the still night. They would not spoil the perfect moment of their walk. Sure, they could have drove, with both of them being sixteen, but Calvin could never pass his Driver's Ed test, and Susie didn't have a car, but they wouldn't have driven anyway. Walking was slow, gradual, and as Susie had put it, "just romantic". The snow was falling as lightly as it had done for every night they had walked home together for the last ten years. Calvin made a detour, it was only nine, and they had time before curfew. Susie hadn't even noticed, for her eyes were closed. Calvin smiled, he knew of a spot that Susie would just love. He knew so because he knew Susie almost as well as he knew himself.

Susie felt him stop. She opened her eyes and released his arm, expecting to be home. She took a look at where they were. From where she was standing, they were on the cliff that over looked the city, the lights shown beautifully at them, and the moonlight shown down upon them, reflecting the powdery blanket beneath their feet brilliantly.

"Calvin, what are we doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"I thought about what today was and thought this place would be perfect to spend remembering it", he answered, scratching the back of his head. Even after ten years, Calvin had still never understood the term "comb".

"What is today?"

"Think about it for a second."

Susie plowed her memories, running her fingers through her hair, which was now just past her shoulders. She jumped with excitement as she found the memory she was looking for.

Calvin used the second she spent in the air to pull out a small velvet box.

"Happy Tenth Anniversary, Susie", he said, with a smile, holding it out for her. Susie took it gingerly, and opened it with care. Susie wasn't exactly into jewelry, but she did fancy a necklace here and there. Calvin knew this and had a special one made, just for her. Susie's eyes fell upon a silver heart, with the gold letters "C & S" inside of it. She knew that he wouldn't like it if she asked questions or stated how she didn't have a gift for him, because her smile was enough for him. She attacked him with a hug, squeezing his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and opened her eyes. Calvin started to sway, and they started to dance. Before she could thank him, something drew her attention.

"Calvin, look!" she almost shouted. He turned around to see an Alaskan Husky* on the edge of the forest. It was the original colors, black, gray, and white. It was completely black, except for a white belly, face and gray feet. Its tail had a white tip. Beside it, an Arctic Fox* sat, it was a beautiful white, with a pitch black nose.

After a few minutes, they decided the animals were friendly and started to dance again.

The husky looked at the fox, and if anyone with the right imagination saw, they would have sworn they saw the fox smile.

**The End**

**Well, there you have it my first finished story, keep in mind that I may edit this chapter, so visit it periodically. I'm glad I wrote this story, you guys really seemed to have enjoyed it a lot. Please review, this is the last chapter after all.**

***Aka: T.J. and Sovia, don't ask, just go read Heroes United.**


End file.
